Band Aid Proposals
by JohnUhLyn
Summary: All Maka wanted was a band aid for her cut. Seems Soul knew exactly what she needed and gave a little extra as well. Cute\fluffy\SoulxMaka stuff   Re-uploaded becuase I deleted it from my other account and put it on this one


**Alright, so this was up before I just took it down for a while becuase I wqanted to basically erase my other profile which was **NiNjAsGiRlFood **I honestly have no idea why I had another profile because I was also **Riceball793 **I now have only one account which is this one! Sorry for the inconvenience people! **

**Here's my awsome one-shot of Soul and Maka(re-uploaded), they are 23 in this so their relationship has blossomed nicely~ I made a few adjustments to this like the spelling errors and stuff, so hopefully it's just a little bit better!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything!

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Maka brought up her ring finger to her face and frowned when she saw red liquid oozing out slowly from a slightly deep, yet still shallow, cut. She placed the knife on the cutting board and then turned on the water to stick her finger under the faucet. After cleaning up the cut she grabbed a napkin from the table and ripped it up to make a substitute band aid. She opened the drawer to her right and looked through it for the small box of band-aids. After taking out all its contents and then putting them back in she huffed in annoyance when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"That's weird, we always kept the band-aids in this drawer." Maka mumbled to herself as she searched the entire kitchen for the small box, only to end up empty handed.

Pursing her lips and looking up to the ceiling, trying to think of a different place where the band-aids were. An invisible light bulb turned on in her mind and she walked into the bathroom.

"It's probably in here." she said as she opened up the medicine cabinet and rummaged through it for a few minutes.

She came up with nothing again.

Sighing in frustration she sat on the edge of the bath tub. She looked at her makeshift band-aid. There was a red line going through the thin napkin because the cut was starting to leak out blood again.

"Where could those things be?" she asked herself.

With no answer to her question she suddenly wished that her white haired partner would hurry up and come home from his outing with Death the Kidd.

When she had woken up this morning he was already gone and on the table was breakfast with a note telling her that he would be out today. Maka found it odd that Soul would want to spend some time with Kidd so randomly into the week and even odder when it seemed that Kidd agreed to go. She would've thought that he had no time to go out with Soul, being the new Death God and all. She smiled at the thought of her old friend and remembered the days when they were still kids.

Now they were all 20 or older, about to go separate ways.

The thought of her friends led her mind to wander to the last few weeks when they had all hung out together. She frowned slightly when she came to the way her weapon was acting around her. Being together for the most of their lives made them(almost)perfectly in sync with each other. They noticed and knew just about everything about each other. _They_ meant it also included Maka. The past week Maka noticed the awkwardly weird way Soul acted around her. Living with him and being in a relationship with him let Maka see all the little habits he had whenever he was nervous or anxious.

Like that one time where he kept his muscles tensed all day long because he was nervous about what she would do to him after she found out he ripped out a page from one of her favorite books. She ended up finding out what happened the next day and reluctantly spared him a throbbing skull with a Maka-Chop when he woke up with aches, pains, knots, and cramps all over his body. Served him right for keeping his body as rigid as a rock all day.

Or that other time where he kept clenching and unclenching his hands into fists all the way home after shopping at their favorite store because the bagger boy had confessed to Maka. A large amused smile filled Maka's lips and she remembered how she teased him endlessly that day about easily becoming jealous. The smile was instantly wiped off when she remembered the words Soul had responded to her with.

"_What's wrong with getting jealous over a guy who confessed to __**my**__ girlfriend_?"

Maka's face burned as red as a ripe apple. Apples all over the world would be ashamed of their color if they saw her face now. It turned even redder(if that was even possible)when she could clearly remember what happened that day. After Soul had said those words Maka kissed him cheekily on the lips to ease his anxiety. Needless to say that cheeky kiss ended up becoming heated passion. Her face rivaled that of a cherry and she stood up hastily in front of the sink. Turning on the cold water, she splashed some on her face. After wiping her face dry with a towel she stared into the mirror, reliving some parts of that night. Her cheeks began to color again as she thought of how close they were to doing "it". The way his body shivered under her touch and the way his broad chest-

"Stop right there Maka Albarn! No! Just stop!" she shouted at herself as she slapped her cheeks. The sound of the front door opening brought her mind out of the gutter and made her realize her real objective : To find the band-aids.

She rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of shoes clattering onto the floor lazily.

"Soul, help me find the band-aids. They weren't in the drawer where we usually keep them and they weren't in the bathroom." she announced as she made her way into the living room. Soul looked up from the drawer where she had checked earlier for the band-aids. He looked down again and Maka saw a different emotion come into his face. It wasn't like any of the other expressions he'd shown her. It was new.

"That's because we ran out three days ago. I bought some on my way home. Here." he said as he tossed a newly un-opened box to her.

She caught it with ease and looked at the box weirdly. Did she hear rattling inside? She shook it and there was indeed a rattling noise inside the box.

"What's in the box?" she asked as she opened it, not even waiting for an answer, she looked inside and her eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect "O".

Gingerly, as if she would break it, she took the diamond ring out from the box and held it out to see it properly. The diamond wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either, and the white gold band sparkled in the light. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was beautiful and simple and she loved it. She looked up and unknown tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Soul was kneeling on one leg in front of her with a large grin. His strawberry colored eyes had a tint of fear in them as he took the ring from her.

"You're cool enough to be my wife Maka Albarn. Marry me?" he asked.

Of course Soul would find a way to put the word 'cool' in his proposal.

Tears of joy poured out of Maka's forest green eyes and she was so incredibly happy she couldn't utter a single word.

So instead, she nodded hastily.

He took her left hand and was about to put the ring on her ring finger when he saw her make shift band-aid. He frowned slightly and stood up to get the box of new band-aids Maka had dropped in her surprise. When Maka felt the stickiness of the band-aid going around her finger and the cold metal of the ring slide through she couldn't have been happier. She embraced Soul and gave him a long deep kiss which he happily returned. After breaking apart she smiled widely at him. Soul smirked and kissed her once more.

"The band-aid ruined my cool moment." he said as he bumped their foreheads.

Maka laughed and kissed him before pulling away and giving him a sly grin.

"You know, I think tonight's _the night_." she said in a sing-song tone.

Soul raised and eyebrow and picked her up bridal style. Maka laughed again and he carried her into his room.

"Our life starts now Mrs. Evans." Soul stated with his famous lazy smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! My SoMa fic! I did this one out of pure boredom and to take away some of the awesome ideas that are beginning to pile up in my brain. Imagination is a sweet thing~<strong>

**Review! Read! Favorite! Do whatever! **


End file.
